0101 Crime Coefficient
Crime Coefficient is the first episode of Psycho-Pass. Synopsis On her first day as an Inspector for the MWPSB, Akane Tsunemori is assigned to handle a hostage situation under Nobuchika Ginoza. A Psycho-Pass scanner has determined that citizen Nobuo Okura is likely to commit a crime. Designated for life as a latent criminal, he decides to fulfill prophecy by kidnapping a woman and abusing her. During the mission, Tsunemori learns from Enforcer Tomomi Masaoka the nature of 21st century police work in Japan, use of the Dominator, and the relationship between Enforcers and Inspectors. Enforcer Shusei Kagari finds Okura, but a weapons malfunction gives him away. Okura flees but when disposed of by Enforcer Shinya Kogami, the unit learns that the hostage's Crime Coefficient has risen to an unacceptable level. Before Kogami can execute her, Tsunemori paralyzes him with her Dominator and manages to calm the woman down, letting her Crime Coefficient reduce to the point where she can be paralyzed and arrested rather than decomposed. Tsunemori is called to task by Ginoza, who expects a full report. Episode Summary The series begins with a longshot of 21st century Tokyo as the opening song plays. Within the upper stories of a dark tower, Kogami is seen battling a helmeted opponent. He shoots his foe who crashes through the window, exploding in mid-air as he falls. Shogo Makishima, who has been observing, congratulates Kogami on his stamina despite being injured. The voice of Tsunemori is heard as voice-over revealing that these two men are linked by fate, though this is the first time they have met in person. The image dollies back to reveal the NONA tower as the series title emerges. Scene Nobuchika Ginozaskip to Tsunemori running through pouring rain to meet her unit supervisor, Nobuchika Ginoza. She introduces herself and Ginoza briefs her on her first mission: to hunt down a man who has escaped without undergoing therapy for his high Psycho-Pass reading. A paddy wagon shows up and Ginoza tells Tsunemori that the people inside aren't human because their own readings exceed the accepted societal limit. Inside the vehicle are the Enforcers of Unit 1, who emerge to meet up with the two Inspectors. At their streetside briefing, Kagari asks Ginoza if the "cutie" is the girl he keeps hearing about. Ginoza inroduces Tsunemori as a new Inspector and when Ginoza splits them into teams, Kagari complains about being with Ginoza, who silences him with a stern look. Kagari whispers that he's unbelievable, but Enforcer Yayoi Kunizuka chides him for rudeness. They arm themselves with Dominators and Tsunemori asks what she's supposed to do. Masaoka jokes that she could tell them to stand by, but Kogami tells him that they have to earn their pay. Masaoka explains how the gun works to Tsunemori and they leave together. Meanwhile, Okura is seen with his hostage, Chika. He complains that his high Crime Coefficient now prevents him from ever having a normal life, so he's going to do as he pleases. A terrified Chicks whimpers and begs him to stop as he abuses her. Tsunemori follows Masaoka into the back alleys of the Abolitionist Area, where Tokyo's homeless population encamps. As they walk, Tsunemori points her gun at Masaoka to see how the scanner operates. His Crime Coefficient is over 120 which shocks her because he appears so "normal." Masaoka tells her to forget everything she's learned at training school because it doesn't help in a real case; this, because while machines can now expose a person's thoughts, people are as divergent as ever in their morals and ethics. He sums it up by telling her to just be prepared. Kagari interrupts, saying he's found the suspect and asking to take the shot because the hostage is near the end of her rope. Ginoza approves and he fires the Dominator in Non-Lethal Paralyzer mode at the ravager. To everyone's surprise, it fails to fire and Okura escapes. Masaoka and Tsunemori spot him and corner him and his suspect. Okura demands they drop their weapons. Masaoka does so, pushing his gun towards him. Okura prepares to fire, but the gun goes inoperative, as expected. Kogami appears from above and shoots Okura with Lethal Eliminator mode, causing him to explode. The hostage screams and falls down the stairs. Tsunemori and Masaoka follow and the Enforcer turns trains his gun's sights on her because her Crime Coefficient is over 160. Tsunemori orders him to spare the target because she's just a victim of crime, not a criminal. Kogami arrives and as he points his gun at the frightened woman, Tsunemori appears behind Kogami and demands that he stop. When he doesn't, she shoots him with Paralyzer mode. The woman finally begins to calm down knowing she will live, thus reducing her Crime Coefficient, when Ginoza shows up and shoots her without question. A shocked Tsunemori watches as he tells her that she will have to give a report on her handling of the mission. Category:Episodes